The crest of obligation
by Vuurvlieg
Summary: When 8 of the 10 shining crests of digiworld were destroyed a great imbalance was set into motion and a digidestined began her journey. Years later the new digidestined come across the focuspoint of all of digiworld's negative energy, a person.
1. Prologue

The crest of obligation

Prologue:

Whether it was night or day on that particular continent, it was dark and absolutely nobody was asleep. The battle which would decide the faith of two worlds was displayed in the sky for the whole world to see and those not hiding in their houses in fear of what might come were watching in horror as the humongous monster destroyed 'something', from where they stood is was not very clear what the 'something' was, and obliterated the group of kids and the entities that fought with them, into nothingness. At that exact moment a computer screen lit up.

In a small country, far from the home of those fighting in the sky, a small girl of the age of eight tried to peek in between the curtains to see what was happening. Her parents had forbidden her from going outside and had instead send her and her two younger sisters to their rooms with strict instructions to go directly to bed. Her third sister was still too young to understand what was happening and the other two had started crying when they discovered the sky had changed and were only too happy to hide between the blankets and pretend that nothing was happening. If the girl had been honest with herself she would have admitted to being scared as well. Curious? Yes, but still scared. But since she was the eldest, even if nobody actually took her that seriously, she had an obligation to be brave. So she watched.

To actually get a clear view of what was happening was hard. She had to be careful since the people outside could easily catch her looking but luckily most of their attention was on the sky so she could relax a little. Big eyes in a small, unexceptional face, gave another worried glance to her parents who were watching on the street with the other grown ups, before returning to the sky. At that moment the worried screams of the people on the street reached the girls ears and her eyes had just started searching the sky in an attempt to find out what had happened when something behind her started buzzing. The girl stiffened, and let the curtain fall back into place. Where most kids yelled out their fear or attempted to run to their parents, this child's fear was quiet and only revealed itself by the minuscule tremble in her back. She slowly turned around, the sounds from outside now completely ignored, and looked at the source of the buzzing. An old, secondhand computer which was used by her and her sisters for playing video games and was put in her room purely for convenience sake. The screen was on and emitted a pure white light with a brightness she had never known the old battered PC to be capable of. As if hypnotised she walked closer. Her eyes reflecting the light, giving them an eerie glow. When she stood before the computer she slowly extended her hand to the screen, intending to shut it off but, before she could do so, it started to shine even brighter. So bright, it was almost painful. The girl pulled back her hand and raised both hands to protect her eyes. The whole room was bathed in white before something was shot out of the screen, straight at the girl's head and into the small hands protecting it. The girl stumbled and fell backwards, the force with which the object had hit her was too much of a surprise to remain standing. The click of the computer shutting down resounded and the room was plunched in darkness once more. The small figure scrambled up into a sitting position and carefully opened her hands. As her eyes became used to the lack of light a somewhat oval shaped device became visible. It had a small thick antenna, a small screen and several buttons. It seemed to be completely white but it was too dark to tell exactly. From outside the sound of cheering and excited talking could now be heard but the girl paid it no mind. Her eyes glued to her digivice…


	2. Destiny arc chapter 1

**Hey everyone,**

**Before I start I thought I should probably mention what kind of story you're reading. It's gonna be epic and I'm planning on working on it for a long long time. And this time not for lack of updating though that does not mean I wont have periods when I'm busy.**

**Anyway, this story is gonna be divided in 3 different arcs, the first one being 'mostly' (though not entirely) about my OC. Even worse this first chapter will be a perfectly boring introduction of said OC because I can't really start without one. This is the first (and will probably stay) the only OC I have ever written in fanfiction but it can't be helped. It is one of those ideas that's just stuck in my head and so cool that I really don't want it to go away. Now hopefully I'll be a good enough writer to actually get it across.**

**I'm aware that focusing the first part of my story on an OC probably wont make it very popular and I have been playing with the idea of switching the timeline back and forth, per chapter between what now will be the first and second arc. I'll probably still play with the timeline a little bit but I've decided that it would simply be a better story if I kept it chronological.**

**So, to everyone who is not scared off by this, have fun reading, gain some understanding and try not to drown in a world that is not your own.**

**I did…**

* * *

_**The crest of obligation:**_

_**Destiny arc**_

* * *

Chapter 1: The values of an autistic child

Little Anne van Meer had always loved stories. They were easy to understand and they helped her tell 'good' from 'bad'. Anne knew she should probably look to her parents to tell her what those things meant (both her books and her parents said so) but her parents changed their mind so often that it was really hard to follow.

Steeling cookies from the cookie jar was wrong. _Her parents yelled at her for that._

But wanting back the toys that your sisters stole from you was wrong too. _Her parents screamed at her for that. _

Speaking too loud was bad. _But her parents yells were so much louder._ Except sometimes, when it wasn't. _Say something girl!_

Anne agreed with her parents that lying was bad. _But why did they often get so much more angry if she told them the truth?_

And that you shouldn't blame others for your mistakes. _I'm going to be late because you kids are such a hassle!_

In the end, Anne was a good girl mainly because she wasn't stupid and she new how 'not' to get yelled at. Cause Anne really didn't like to be yelled at and one of the main rules of 'not being yelled at' in Anne's mind was not asking too many questions. Because, if you asked questions that meant that you didn't understand something or hadn't paid enough attention and Anne's parents did not like it when Anne was dumb. But still, Anne liked to understand how things fit together and the fact that she could mostly predict the moods and actions of her parents (and other people she knew to a lesser degree), didn't mean that she understood them at all.

In fact, there were only two things in the entire good/bad spectrum that her parents opinions were clear about in her opinion. Being smart was good. It made you get good grades at school and good grades were important because you had to go to university and get a good job when you were older… For some reason. That, of course, did not mean you should say it if you thought you were smarter then a grown up and thought that 'they were wrong' in something but still. Getting good grades was good and Anne knew she was smart.

Another thing was being Normal. For some reason it was extremely important to be normal but it should also be somewhat simple to achieve. Anne wondered why it was so hard for her, to be normal. According to her parents, if you weren't normal, people wouldn't want to have anything to do with you and Anne was inclined to agree. Normal kids had friends. Anne did have kids she played with. She went skateboarding with the boys in her street, boys she had known almost since birth. She played hide and seek with her sisters and her 'best friend' was a girl named Tina, the daughter of people that were friends with her parents. People they visited often. But at school Tina always played with other girls. Normal kids played with their friends on the square behind the school during breaks. Anne usually stood by the door. Waiting for the break to be over. She would have liked to walk up to a group and ask them to let her join in. But Anne didn't know what to say to make the other kids like her. So every break she stood by the door of the school, waiting to be let back in. Thinking up adventures to pass the time.

Her stories were a relief. An extra bonus was that her parents thought reading was good _most of the time_. In her books people who weren't normal were either evil or 'special' and Anne was fairly sure that she was not evil. Special people usually were 'good' and went on adventures, found lots of friends to talk to and never, ever ended up alone. But Anne understood that, to be special and to start her adventure, there were things she had to be first.

COURAGE  
She had to be brave. Being brave was really important because… Well if you were not brave, you couldn't do the things that needed to be done. In Anne's case, it was extra important to be brave because she was the eldest and had to be a good example and take care of her sisters. Or so she reasoned. So she tried really hard to be brave. She argued with her parents when she thought they were wrong since it was one of the scariest things she knew in her life. Most of the time it had her shaking in advance. She tried to defend her sisters whenever she thought it was necessary, something they usually didn't thank her for, and whenever she thought something would be scary she pushed herself to do it. Yes, Anne van Meer tried really hard to be brave, but she knew she wasn't. She still did not dare to approach her classmates during breaks.

FRIENDSHIP  
To be a good friend was another thing that was really important. Usually, if you weren't a good friend you were evil (or at least, that was the way it was in her books). Anne would like to be a good friend. It seemed great, if you were a good friend then usually you had someone that was being a good friend back. And if you had a good friend you had someone to talk to. Someone with whom you didn't have to watch what you said. So Anne swore to herself that when she finally managed to make a friend, a real friend, she would be the greatest friend she could be.

LOVE  
Love was a good thing. But that was about as far as she got. Anne knew she loved her parents _even when they scared her._ And her parents loved her _even when they __didn__'t like her._ And Anne loved her sisters _even though they were annoying and could be really mean_, and her books. Anne loved games and cake and having people talk to her and being able to say something back too. But she didn't love them all the same and she figured there should be more to love then what she knew. It was probably something she would find out during her adventures.

KINDNESS  
Kindness was something that gave Anne a nice feeling in her belly. She would have thought it important even if her stories didn't say it was. When she was kind to someone, gave something without asking anything back for herself without being told to.. It felt good. When a girl in her class told her _thank you_, for helping her during a math test it felt good. That girl had never talked to Anne before. Anne sometimes felt like she just drifted through life, watching from above as the girl called Anne went through her daily things. So it felt incredibly great when she could add something to someones life and make it better. And when someone was kind to her that meant someone saw her. Yeah, Anne really liked kindness, she wished there was more of it in the world.

LIGHT  
Light was good, dark was bad. For some reason.  
Anne didn't know exactly why that was but she figured it was because bad people usually went to steal things or kill other people when it was dark. That and bedtime was when it was dark, except in the summer when it stayed light. Anne usually continued reading for a long time after bedtime and she new that, just because the poor writers hadn't been able to think of a better symbolic meaning for good and bad she shouldn't look down on them. They had, after all, written her stories.

RELIABILITY  
If people could rely on you that was a good thing. Anne didn't need her stories to tell her that since she really wanted to be relied on. She was the oldest so she wanted her sisters and parents to rely on her, just a little bit. The problem was, they didn't. Anne didn't know exactly why but whenever someone had to carry the money when she and her sisters went somewhere, it was always Josephine, the second oldest. It went like that with most things. Anne sometimes complained about it but she really didn't know what else to do to let everyone know they could rely on her. She wondered if being reliable was somehow tied to being 'normal'.

KNOWLEDGE  
Knowing things was often important in Anne's stories. Knowing where to go or how to sword fight or just how to read. Anne wanted to know how to say things. She wanted to know that more then anything else. She figured that when she got older, she would know what to say to people so they would understand what she meant all of the time. Grown ups always knew what to say! But even so, she would really like to know it right now.

SINCERETY  
Being sincere was really important. It was something that good guys were and it helped when you wanted people to know what you meant. Unfortunately it was also really REALLY hard. Anne always seemed to use the wrong words if she wanted to be sincere so everyone misunderstood her and everything went wrong. She usually knew what to say if she went for a certain reaction with, for example, her parents. But if she did that she didn't feel sincere at all. That was called manipulation, which was something bad people did. Anne wished the world could be less complicated.

HOPE  
It wasn't something you coult 'be', or even something Anne consciously thought about but she had a lot of it. It was the kind of hope repeated she so often in her head that it was almost a stubborn kind of knowledge. She 'would' go on adventures, she 'would' have friends and she 'would' know how to talk with people. Someday. I just wasn't today.

DESTINY  
In Anne's books, having a destiny was a good thing. It meant you were meant for great things. It was also the one 'good thing' that Anne wanted to stay away from. As far as possible. Having a destiny meant you could no longer decide for yourself and that was something that scared Anne more then anything. Right now her parents decided most things for her but she knew that 'someday' they wouldn't anymore so that was just a question of patience. It was not the same as having a 'destiny'. In the books she had read all of the decided 'destinies' looked quite good but what if yours was not? What if yours was to do something horrible or to die really young? No, Anne had decided in advance that she was perfectly destiny-free! No destiny for her really just a future of adventures that she could choose to go on… or not. And if something looking even remotely like a destiny came knocking she would certainly stay far away from it.

So, the night that Anne got her digivice fate was extremely lucky that she had never heard the term 'digidestined'. Otherwise she would probably have thrown away the device and waited for the next adventure to come along. _which may or may not have happened, you never know._ Any way, this is all unimportant since Anne did not, in fact, know the term digidestined. She just new she had a strange 'something' that had come out of the computer. She also knew she wouldn't show it to her parents who would take it away for safety reasons_, it was a job for parents everywhere to take away fun things because they were supposed to be dangerous._ The device was obviously part of her adventure and she couldn't go on said adventure it if it was taken away. But even so, she didn't know what it was, or what to do with it. She thought that it looked like some kind of gameboy but it didn't need batteries and it didn't really do anything when you pushed the buttons. Sometimes it showed some colored dots that didn't actually do anything and that was it.

The fight in the sky was won and everyone was happy for a reason she didn't know. Nobody had taken the time to explain to her what was going on and from listening in she knew that the grown ups didn't know very well either. So Anne hid the strange white device away and every morning before the day started she took it out to see if today was the day that something would be different…

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

**Okay, I know it sucks but I'd like to get some tips nevertheless. **

**I'm at least happy I have all of the Intro's over and done with. Now I can finally start writing the actual adventure! Though I wonder if there will be readers left to actually read it since they have to go trough this to get there but we'll see.**

**Till Next time!**


End file.
